The Spire
The Spire is a multiplayer survival dungeon which consists of 24 levels(so far). Access to and creation of the dungeon is done through Dinah in Cloud City. Level Requirements: 46+ Once you have assembled your party, you have the option to buy special buffs using Balens. These are noted below along with the number of times you can use the skills for free. Talk to the NPC to start the battle. Once the battle has begun, you will face wave after wave of bosses until all members of your party are defeated. There are no breaks in between battles. You receive rewards based on your performance. Each boss killed will earn each player 300,000 Experience and 1 Spire Chest. Sometimes, a thief (a golden goblin) appears with the boss. If the thief is defeated, he gives you an additional buff at random. Notes: None of the bosses can be slowed or stunned. Some of the bosses can hit you with a very small damage over time (DoT) debuff. But it is not worth a Mage wasting a skill slot for Purification. The exception is the 10th boss, Staphos. Additional skills Boss 1: Karl, Spire Porter (Minotaur) Very weak starter boss. Does single target damage on random player. Also has an AoE attack on the front row. Mostly used as a rage builder. Boss 2: Krowl, Blood Fiend (Lizard) Weak AoE attack that hits all players. Spawns additional lizards halfway through but these do no noteworthy damage. Boss 3: Muloch, Nightmare (Worm) Spawns with four additional worms. These do a lot of damage. It would be wise to AoE these asap. Once the boss is down to half a bar of hit points, Muloch will cast a damage over time debuff on all players. More on this debuff will be in the next section. Boss 4: Garvol, The Flying Terror (Serpent) Garvol hits for big damage every other turn. He also casts the damage over time debuff upon reaching his final health bar. Boss 5: Lorne, The Decapitator (Manticore) Same as second boss in Moonevil Den. Nothing noteworthy. Casts the damage over time debuff upon reaching his final health bar. Boss 6: Randol, The Flesh Tearer (Troll) Same as second boss in Tarraton's Lair. Randol starts with a regular attack. On his second turn, he unleashes an extremely strong single player attack. Then he does another normal attack, a very strong two player attack, two more normal attacks, before doing the extremely strong single player attack again. This huge attack deals 20K or more damage on a BR 50K knight. Boss 7: Pharak, Dark Pharaoh (Mummy) Just a regular boss. Does a few random attacks and AoEs for tough magic damage. Weaker teams will have trouble dealing with the AoE but otherwise this boss has no high damage attacks. It has a AoE freeze spell however, that is used right at the last bar. This reduces casting speed by 25% for 1000 turns, or until the player dies and is revived. This can be a hindrance and is recommended that the boss is killed before it can do this through use of vulcs. Boss 8: Alikar, Frostpawn (Warlock) Does an extremely strong AoE on her second turn and every 4th turn after that. From here on, you will need to start utilizing your shields and heals to survive if you are around 45K BR. Boss 9: Andela, Lavaspawn (Archer) Andela has weaker attacks than Alikar but uses more AoE attacks. Andela also casts a 50% damage reflect spell on herself. This can be removed but will be recast after two or three turns. The best you can do is avoid using attacking skills whenever possible and maintain health. Boss 10: Staphos, Doombringer (Warrior) Same as the area two boss of The Badlands. accompanied with two mobs that have damage reduction and damage reflection skill. Casts a 10000 damage bleed attack. If you want to survive, a mage's Purification spell is a must. Boss 11: Bera, The Overseer (Monster's Eye) This boss has an immensely strong single target front row damage attack. Most tanks may have trouble if their Magic Defense is low. Incendary Shot from an archer is recommended but not necessary. The boss also has an AoE attack which hits all players with weak physical damage but, adds two debuffs to them. 50% decrease to Magic and Physical defense every time the Eye uses the AoE. Purification from mages is very important to survive here. Boss 12: Darnos, The Deatheater (Headless Knight) Same Boss as in lvl7 Necropolis. Casts a 12000 damage bleed attack. Uses 1000% damage buff when low on HP. Boss 13: Maretti, Death's Servant (Ghost) Lots of Magic Attacks. Electric bolts and Damnation. Uses 1000% damage buff when low on HP. Boss 14: Saende, Dragon Zombie (Dragon) Same as the final boss of Tarraton's Lair. Uses a Fire AoE for 70K damage and Ultimate Slasher for 30-40k damage. Boss 15: Alisa, Succubus Queen (Vampiric Mage) A female boss with white hair and dragon wings like the final boss of LL. She has a single player Magic Attack of 35-55 K and Dark Pulse. She can easily be taken down by using rebound damage. But Alisa's AoE attack does 40-50k damage which requires Blessed Light to heal through the damage. Boss 16: Dinah, The Kindhearted (High Priestess) A female boss that does magical attacks. Boss 17: (Paladin) A male boss that does physical damage, same as the Paladin troop. Boss 18: (Knight) A horseback warrior that does physical damage, same as the Knight troop. Boss 19: (Female Foot-Knight) A female warrior that does mostly physical damage, same as Elise. Boss 20: (Angel of Retribution) A boss with white wings and white clothing that does magical damage and heals itself, same as Azrael and the Angel troop. Boss 21: (Queen of the Amazons) A female boss who rides a red colored animal, looks like a muscular raptor, does magical damage mostly. Looks like the sylph Amazon. Boss 22: (Goddess of Sea) A female boss that does magical water damage, like the sylph Iris. Boss 23: (Fairy) A fairy boss that does magical damage, including lots of AoE. Is like the gaia sylph Boss 24: (Satyr) A male boss that does physical wind damage, same as the sylph Pan. After this a Victory quote appears on the screen and players are teleported out of the room, just like Tower of Kings. The Damage Debuff (Boss 3-5) Bosses Muloch, Garrol, and Lorne all cast a permanent damage debuff on the party when they 50% on their final health bar. Each boss can cast it once and it can stack for all 3 bosses. This debuff increases all damage taken by 40% per stack (a total 120% damage increase if stacked three times, lasts 999 turns (forever), and cannot be removed. Upon dying, the icon for the debuff does disappear but damage taken did not decrease after resurrecting. This leads most to believe that dying does NOT remove the debuff. There is a way to avoid this debuff however, which parties have been using to get further into the Spire. It is assumed that avoiding the debuff is going to be the strategy to actually getting further into the Spire since the debuff really starts adding up the damage later on. This is how one party dealt with preventing the damage debuff: Boss 3, Muloch: The boss casts his debuff once he reaches 50% health on his final health bar. After AoEing the adds, bring him down to about 1.5 bars. Stop using any skills except for healing skills. Your auto attacks should still bring him down quite quickly. When the boss reaches his final bar, let him do one more attack. After this everyone does one more auto attack. Finally, the knight uses the +damage buff and does his ultimate while the rest of the party uses their strongest ability. This easily knocks over the boss before he gets a chance to cast the debuff. Boss 4, Garrol: The same as boss three. However, this boss casts his debuff once he reaches his last bar. We stop skill use at 1.5 bars again, let the boss attack, and do one more round of auto-attacks. The knight and the archer then used the +damage buff and our ultimates to knock over the boss. Boss 5 Lorne: Doable at our Battle Rating (~45K BR) using the following tactic: Don’t use ANY skills except for healing skills This is to extend the fight as much as possible to wait for cooldowns. Once again when he comes near 1 bar, you will need to use the +damage buff and ultimates. But this time let, all three DPSers attack. As you become stronger you might find you won’t need the Vulcan Wrath buff anymore to do this strategy. If you are at that point, I do suggest saving the buff for later bosses. If you’ve done everything properly you should be able to pass those bosses without getting any debuffs. So far, we’ve only tested it on boss 3 and 4. Please bear in mind that this strategy worked for our group and might not work for yours. The key word for this strategy is communication. Make sure everyone knows when to do their damage buffs and abilities so the boss doesn't accidentally get knocked past the critical point. Keep talking in party chat and you should be able to avoid the debuffs. The Slow Debuff (Boss 7) Slows you by 25% and you’re actually affected by it even using skills. The Reflect Debuff (Boss 9) Boss 9, Andela, casts a 50% reflect buff but this can be removed. The Movement Buff (Boss 21-24) From Boss 21 to Boss 24, any skills that have a casting speed buff (Deep Freeze, Thunderer, Mire Rune) can be used on the bosses. Category:Multiplayer Dungeons